Moments
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Taking a page from OFCFANTAIC2013 and the one who wrote LUCY FABRAY...SONG is from AVRIL LAVGINE...Quinn and Rachel have been going on since season one and everyone is about to find out...Mentions of Hate Crimes...This is Fabray and Brittana
1. Chapter 1

_Moments_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes: This is basically moments of Quinn and Rachel together from season one to the beginning of three. A page from my fav PezBerry writer that Quinn and Rachel are together...**_

_**Part One**_

_Quinn was on cloud nine, her sopohmore year was beginning and she was "dating" Finn but the person she was with was talking to Finn. So she switches mode and with Santana in back of her said... "Finn. Rupaul. Why are you doing talking to?" Quinn asked and Finn responded then Quinn told him where he's supposed to be at five. Quinn hates being hurtful to her but they agree to keep this on the down low because they didn't want anyone to know about there business. _

_Later on the day Quinn watched as Rachel was audition for Glee club and had a big smile on her face as she was singing. She watched all those comments on her Myspace and so many times wanted to stake her claim but they agreed. What Rachel didn't know was that Quinn wanted everyone know because of how Rachel makes the blonde one feel like herself? As the audition was over Rachel looked up and saw Quinn sitting indian style to watch her. Quinn never made a promise to be there for any of Rachel performance she just showed up and Quinn hardly missed anything she did._

_The next day it got back to her that Finn was going to do Glee practice..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Moments_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two _

_Finn and Quinn had there discussion as Rachel looked on from over the mirror. The blonde one saw Rachel being obvious but didn't care right now because Quinn was getting into this so as Finn walked off. She looked at Rachel and signal by tugging on her ear. Quinn left first and then Rachel did but looking on at this excahnge was Santana. _

_Santana tried to follow but they lost her. Quinn and Rachel found there safe place. Quinn gave Rachel a big hug. "You are a very good actress Quinn." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "I can't believe how easy he just made if it for us. By the way you guys are pissing Coach Sue off." "Why is she not happy with us?" Rachel asked and Quinn responded, "Anything that takes away from her spotlight that person must die or somehting bad should happened." "She will not stop me..." Rachel said and Quinn kissed her girlfriend then Rachel paused with a smile on her face. "She won't stop you because with a HBIC for a girlfriend, God help anyone who stops you from the dream you so deserve." Quinn said and Rachel shook her head then kissed her back. _

_The following day Sue wanted Quinn, Santana and Brittany to spy on them. Quinn while confident in other things her voice isn't one of them and so she went to her Rachel. _

_She went to her house that night. _

_"You have to go for something that will make can't denied you. He's going to be desperate for anyone and so...Say A little Prayer." Rachel said and Quinn thought about it for a second. "Okay...Can you help me with the notes? I'll take any direction you could give me...This is your area." Quinn said and Rachel agree with her. _

_So after a grueling night and a tip about singing they hit the audition right. The trio reporter back and so keep the jealous girlfriend charade with her other girlfriend overjoyed that she was there. Santana was beginning to catch on. _

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm going to change history a little but i will make it plausable to season Two. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Moments**_

_**By **_

_**Bornthisway201f**_

_**Part Three**_

_The girls went for every distraction that Sue told them about but it was Quinn who text Rachel who was ready to counter that...From trying descension in the ranks from Tina getting solo and Rachel quitting which Quinn saw had the desire effect to keep Sue happy. As Rachel was going home...She opened the front door and saw candles with a sign that said, "Exclusive party..." _

_Rachel opened the door to find Quinn standing there. Rachel saw candles and all Vegan food with Wicked playing. "I know how hard this has been for you and I appericated it...So I talked your dads into this." Quinn said and they made out a lot...Quinn never sees herself as the romantic one or the one to pamper someone but it was something about being in love that was a release from the fake smile and everything that went with being the ruler of the school. However, there was a threat. _

_"I think Santana is catching on. She also sees that I have been jealous of Finn hanging around you and so I got to do something..." Quinn stressed about and Rachel responded, "I don't want you to hurt your status, I'm not ready for both of us to be treated differently by..." _

_Quinn always wanted to know why Rachel was so willingly to put this on the down low. "I always thought that it would be you who pushed this but your willing to do this, why?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "You remember I wasn't there for last two months of middle school. My dad was involved in a hate crime and had a brain injury that made him forget everyone who loved him." _

_Rachel had tears coming down her face and Quinn stopped right there. "When he remember he felt...He felt awful about everything that he done or said and I just couldn't finished the year." Rachel said and added, "I was...You also remember the beginning of the year I was hateful to you and you said that if I didn't tell you that...You would return the favor in spades...It was...It was ex-emplyoees of Fabray industries who my father was helping his cilent with a suit of sexual harrashment..." _

_Quinn knew she wasn't lying because she remember bits and piece of a conversation centering around that. "How is that your father doesn't hate me?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "Because he loves me..." _


	4. Chapter 4

_Moments_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_Quinn was there in Rachel and her secret hiding place as she was looking at pictures of her new favorite females Rachel and her sister...Lucy.. Quinn care for her so much when she die that Quinn's heart broke to several pieces that's where she learned what true love was. Quinn would talk about Rachel all the time and it was like a wish for Lucy that Quinn live her life the way it should be. As Quinn got out and went into the land of the living. She met with Santana and Brittany. _

_"Where have you been?" Santana asked and Quinn had to switch modes which was getting played out. "I could take time for myself, What San?" Quinn asked and Brittany asked, "Are you okay Q?" "I'm good Brits." Quinn knew that Brittany wasn't slow but it was something about Brit that also showed that soft spot of Quinn._

_"Anyway Mr. Schuster wants us in the room for some orientations about being in a wheelchair...I think we need a new name for Rachel..." Santana said and Quinn responded, "WHAT is our next mission?" "Coach didn't say anything." Santana wondered about the attitude. Quinn shook her head and said, "Good..." Quinn was walking down the hall as she saw Rachel mouth out, "__**Love you." **__Rachel quickly glance with a slow head nod. Santana was none the wiser but Brittany saw it and smile because she knew what was making Quinn sort of bitchy and yet sort of happy. _

_Quinn needed something to assured Rachel that she's with her on this...__**What the hell? **__Quinn had butterfiles in her stomach and took Rachel to her room. "I want to come out. I know you have your reasons not to but at least I want to sing you something..." Quinn said and Rachel thought this was a huge mistake..."I told you about my sister and how she died. I would talk about you all the time and I was in public with her. I burn people alive when they hurt her, in a sense. " Quinn told her. _

_"What about Santana and Brittany?" Rachel asked... "You could take away the HBIC but you can't take the HBIC out of the girl." Quinn said and Rachel was okay with it. "It better be a good song." Rachel said and Quinn smiled then assured it will be.._

_The next day..."Mr. Schuster...I want to sing something." Quinn said and looked at Rachel. "I want to dedicate this to my girlfriend Rachel, I love you ever since freshman year and I want this to be found out right now..." Quinn said and looked directly at Santana. "If anyone hurts her, I...will hurt you back.." Quinn said and then sang...I'm With You from Ms. Avril Lavgine...It ended with a kiss from Rachel._

_"Why the drama you should just have came out?" Mecedres asked and Kurt added, "Congrats you two." Santana was confused and asked, "What didn't you tell me Q?" Santana was actually hurt and Quinn didn't knew San was capable of that emotion. _

_"You think I would have outed you." Santana said and added, "What the hell? You know there's a reason why I wouldn't have... I mean okay I couldn't see it because it's Berry but Q I wouldn't have done that. You know the reason! You..." Santana walked away and Brittany went to chase her. She walked by Quinn and Rachel. "I'm happy for you too..." Brittany said passing her. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Moments_

_By_

_bornthisway201f_

_Part Five_

_Santana felt so lonely at this point and as Brittany sat next to her she didn't feel like that anymore... "Are you upset that Q didn't tell you?" Brittany asked and Santana didn't want to say it. "We've hook up a lot. Dude I don't hook up with other girls but you and people think your all those names. I don't listen to them and yes Puck comes back I'm all over him. You're my girl. I would understand if Quinn likes midgets." Santana said and Brittany responded, "But Rachel doesn't have our status, do you think how hard it is for Quinn? My cat tries to pick the lock of my dairy with his claws..He's so mad at me..." Quinn walked downstairs to Santana and stare at her. _

_"Hey S." Quinn said and Santana looked at it. "I was just..." Quinn said and Santana responded, "You know I knew you would territoral but Q you are really to throw our friendship..." "The minute you find out about Rachel and I. I am off the Cheerios and whatever the hell else!" Quinn said and Santana responded, "Why did you do it?" "Because I love her! I love her!" Quinn yelled and said, "I feel good about me and I don't have to be a bitch! I could kiss her whenever I want or anything because I love her! Why am I explaining this to you? You don't understand." _

_Santana took a quick glance at Brittany and then at Quinn. "Fuck you Quinn!" Santana yelled and walked in front of her. "You never gave me the chance." Santana said and added, "Fine from this point on...Anyone who slushies Berry or you, in case if I'm in charge will get destroy. Anyone who calls you a dike or anything like that I will personally make there lives a living hell.. You see Q this is payback because I'm going to make you feel so bad that you underestimated me. I'm going to make you feel like shit and I'm going to make damn sure you thank me at least three days a week. You know what? Unless she breaks up with you I'm going to be Berry's new best friend...Just to prove you wrong." Santana told Quinn and then walk away. Quinn knew Santana was telling the truth and later on she was in Sue's office. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Moments_

_By_

_BornThisWay201F_

_Part Six_

_Quinn was in Sue's office. "Do you want to explain me why are you with Berry?" Sue asked and Quinn responded, "It's none of your business. It's not the school's business or anyone for that fact." Sue walked around her desk and sat in front of Quinn._

_"Now listen carefully I don't care if your black, white, spanish, gay, straight, jewish, Christian or any of that. If I could throw you in the air that's fine. It's about status and Rachel is about as popular as Mariah's Carey's first five minutes in Glitter... You will break up with her because the Cheerios has a reptuation to keep whether my girls date acceptable men or women..." Sue said and Quinn stood up to her. _

_"Now listen to me if you make me choose, I will walk out of here then choose Rachel. I'm going to be mad for being kicked out of Cheerios. My next move will be for Rachel's father who got attacked by a few people from Fabray industries to opened that case up. I bet if they dig hard enough they could find three-fourths of your funding. You will have to scrambled to make it up." Quinn said and Sue looked at Quinn. "Okay you're not captain anymore, Lopez is." Sue said and Quinn responded, "I could live with that." Quinn leaves the office and Rachel stands next to the locker. _

_"Hi honey." Rachel said and Quinn melted into the Diva's arms. "I'm not captain anymore..." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "I'm sorry..." "Don't be sorry because I think we're going to be fine." Quinn told Rachel and a linebacker came around with a slushee. He then was slammed against the locker by a man who returned a favor for Lopez namily Puck. He nodded to the girls and Santana lean to the wall then walked away. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Moments_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part seven  
_

_Santana heard a whistle once then five minutes later heard it again. The Fiery Latino sat up as Brittany was making out with her. She looked out of the Hummer and for some reason something told her to opened the door to check it out. Across the street she knew that Quinn was at Breadstix waiting for Rachel. _

_There was Rachel who was stumbling along in a daze at first Santana thought that was weird and saw the Diva's whistle dropped to the ground. Santana ran and caught Rachel who was on the ground breaking down in a crying fit as Santana screamed for Brittany._

_"Berry, what's wrong?" Santana asked and Rachel sobbed words that made no sense. "I told him no. I told him no!" Rachel yelled that and Santana understood that. Santana told Brittany to called Quinn and as the cheerleader called Quinn on the phone. Quinn bolted to the park and saw Rachel there. "I told him no Quinn! I didn't want it! Don't leave me! Don't!" Rachel yelled and Quinn was trying to understand. "Did someone rape you Rachel?" Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head yes. _

_They went to the hospital as Quinn called her dads they would going be there soon. Rachel was responsive to everything that they asked her but in a monotone voice. It was then who Quinn heard... _

_"He told me that he was going to be my baby's daddy and so that's why he didn't have a condom..." Rachel said in a daze and Quinn couldn't believe whoever this person was... Quinn was there for the final part of the examination. So after all of that Rachel's dads asking hundred questions then asked the main question... _

_"Who did this to you princess?" Dad asked and Rachel turned to Quinn. "It was Jacob Ben-Isarel." Rachel simply said and Quinn shook her head slowly. During the night Quinn wouldn't leave Rachel's side once then called to give her mother a bullshit excuse on why she was there then just came out that she was gay. _

_Quinn had a fight awaiting for her when she got home but she didn't care. Quinn watched Rachel through-out the night as she thought of hundred different to get Jew-Fro and if her status ever meant anything to anyone had a lot of ways she could go about it. _

_The following morning Hiriam had to do basically pried Quinn downstairs for Santana as she was there. Quinn walked downstairs to Santana. "How is she?" Santana asked and Quinn responded, "Still sleeping." "The police was in school looking for Jew Fro, did he rape her?" Santana asked and Quinn shook her head. "Puck called me about this I haven't been in school today I was with Brittany." Santana said and Quinn wondered why? Santana got emotion a little bit and said, "Let's just say our girlfriends have something in common...Brittany will tell you one of these days..." _


End file.
